


I Could Stay Like This Forever

by chorogavin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (lev fell out a window), Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, God - Freeform, I Love You, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont read if youre real squeamish i guess, kei u dick. i love u, this was so fluffy i almost cried.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorogavin/pseuds/chorogavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowed in and cuddling in Yaku's dorm room, Lev and Yaku recall how they fell in love with each other. </p><p>(Flashback-ish scene in the middle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Stay Like This Forever

Lev and Morisuke had been lying in bed with each other for maybe half an hour now, wrapping their legs around each other and Yaku’s hand over Lev’s cheek, with Lev’s arm wrapped around Yaku’s waist, staring at each other and staying in silence. Times like these were rare but beautiful, for both boys. Lev had just started university, and Yaku was in his third year of working towards his Bachelor’s degree in History. Now that they started going to the same university, they had a lot more chances to see each other. Times like this, however, in which the entire world was the other boy staring back at his eyes with the gentlest of smiles, were a new occurrence after school had started. Their morning classes had been cancelled from the snowstorm that happened the night before, and due to that same event, Lev seemed to have been snowed in inside Morisuke’s dorm room. Lev took in the warmness of the smaller boy and the complete and utter contentment he was engulfed in at the moment and managed to relax even more into Morisuke’s hand after letting out a giant sigh of sereneness and fluttering his eyes closed. In this moment, Lev thought to himself that this is what it’s like to want to spend the rest of your life with someone. He let that thought wade around in the front of his head before dissolving to the back after being disrupted by a break in the calming silence, a small voice coming from Morisuke. 

“Lev?” He asked.

“Morisuke?’’ Lev replied in the same tone as a form of questioning.

“Do you remember that day you fell out of my window?” Yaku asked nonchalantly.

Lev became a bit confused as to why Yaku would bring this up now because as far as he was concerned it wasn’t one of his proudest moments. 

-

He was in his second year of high school, with Yaku fresh out, and they were spending the night at Morisuke’s house for a summer night. Lev was sitting on the windowsill while the window was open as to let the cool summer night air in, with Yaku leaning on his bed’s headboard. At one point, Yaku made some brilliant joke that had Lev in hysterics as well as the speaker, with both of them hunched over and shaking in silent laughter as all of the air had fallen out of their lungs. Yaku, taking notice of Lev’s position, perched his head up and wiped away tears stuck on his eyelashes, telling him to watch out as clear as he could without exploding into laughter again. Lev didn’t hear it and, without the stability of having his hands on one of the windowsill perimeters and his balance in shambles from the hard laughing, rocked back a bit too far and, ungracefully as possible, fell out of the second-floor window. Yaku caught a glimpse of his legs straggling as they fell out after him. Lev hit the grass without a huge impact, or so he thought, as all the air in his lungs were knocked out from his chest slamming on the grass. Lev saw a small glimpse of Yaku’s figure leaning out the window and immediately swinging out onto the trellis and climbing down to see Lev’s condition. When Yaku did show up, he gasped like Lev had just died, before leaning down to look at whatever was next to him.  
When Lev looked at what Yaku had noticed, he realised what broke his fall was his leg. Lev looked at his leg, obviously out of its socket and under his back, then looked up at Yaku. Yaku was telling him things that Lev couldn’t really focus on, as he dialled something on his phone and started speaking into it, not taking his eyes off of Lev or his leg. Yaku’s face was something he’d never seen before, and immediately as Yaku shut off his phone and shoved it in his pocket, he bent down to Lev’s face and kissed his forehead, cheek, and mouth quickly and sweetly, and from what Lev heard he was reassuring him, saying it was going to be all okay. Nothing really affected him because his body had already gone into shock, but it registered Yaku’s panicked and distressed face and the tears that he had tried so hard to hold back falling on his face. Once this stimulus reached his brain, Lev started crying on his own although he wasn’t so sure why. He couldn’t feel his leg.  
Afterwards when Yaku had pulled Lev up onto his good leg and into his car, Lev slowly started being flooded with realisation, but not about his chances of being Nekoma’s ace or what the bill would be or anything, it was the realization of what Yaku was doing and what he did. Lev leant his head into the back seat’s headrest and the waterworks began again, his brain not filtering anything he was saying. From Yaku’s account, it was expressions of Lev being eternally grateful and that he loved ‘his Yaku-san’ and other lines of adoration. He vaguely remembers Yaku exchanging glances between Lev and the road in front of him. Everything was kind of a blur until the next morning when he woke up in a starchy hospital bed with Yaku at his side, with his arm so that his elbow reached his stomach and his hand rested on his chest. Later, he learned that he was absolutely fine except for moderate bruising and minor knee dislocation. He also learned that he would be able to play volleyball again, sure, but to take it easy. He also shouldn’t be running for the next week or two. The thing Lev remembers most from the entire experience of this affair, though, was the first time he felt loved by Yaku truthfully and honestly. He knew Alisa and his mum loved him and so did his team, but he remembers Yaku curled up against him in a hospital bed when he should be in his own bed, and he remembers Yaku kissing his face and saying it was going to be okay. When he recalled his feelings about Yaku and how they were strange, he was met by his own thoughts of self-doubt and assurance that Yaku could never possibly feel the same way. But now, there was a ray of hope. It grew flowers in Lev’s heart and lungs and brain. That day, Lev realised he might have a chance. That also just so happened to be the day that Lev had realised he was completely and hopelessly in love with Yaku Morisuke.

-

“Uh, yeah? You went jumping out after me!” He retorted after snapping back to reality.

“And you remember how you fell in my garden and nearly broke your leg and you were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you to the hospital, right?’’ Yaku continued.

"I sure do, Yaku-san,’’ Lev said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there’s something I never told you about that night.” Yaku’s mouth formed a tiny smile, one you would expect from a mouse or something of that size.

"What didn’t you tell me! You shouldn’t keep secrets.’’ Lev replied with a small pout.

"’Hah, well, while you were in the backseat, crying how much you loved me like you thought it’d be the last time you ever would, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you,” Yaku said, staring into Lev’s heart through his eyes with his own eyes of glassy amber, with a jittery laugh and smile

"And you never told me ‘till just now!” Lev giggled, jumping up slightly.

They pressed their foreheads against each other, dragging themselves into a tighter embrace. Lev screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head in a laugh, coming back up looking to the side with a flushed face and a small glimpse of tongue poking out from between his teeth. He returned to Yaku’s gaze. Both of them were flushed and smiles stretched out from ear to ear. 

“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause I love you too. You wanna hear when I found that out?” Lev asked playfully.

“Hmm… okay.” Yaku said, his smile softening a bit as Lev retold the story of how he came to fall in love with his Yaku-san. 

“Psh! You big dork.” Yaku giggled after Lev finished his story.

“You know, it's times like these that I feel the same thing. Ah man! You made me go soft in the middle now!” Lev said.

“Good. I love you and your soft middle.” Yaku stuck his tongue out at Lev as he poked his stomach. Lev returned it with a giant bear hug that Yaku had come to learn only Lev was capable of. Their giggles eventually subsided and they both sighed in contentment.

“I love you.” They said at the same time. 

There was a small bout of laughter from each of them, which relaxed as well as the rest of their bodies and minds. They had moulded into each other, and Lev was totally prepared to live like this for the rest of his life in the exact position as he was now. 

That is until the cold air snuck in. 

Yaku shivered, and Lev groaned as he unlatched from the smaller man and lunged over on his hip to grab the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over them, returning to his original place. As the added heat from the blanket and from themselves absorbed into them, the two boys had melted into the bed as well as each other, and eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

When Yaku’s flatmate and former colleague, Kai, had returned with the shut of a door and an exclamation of how cold it was outside, he noticed that there was no reply. When he opened Yaku’s door, his own heart warmed with mischief as well as happiness for the both of them. Somehow, they had formed together so that the blanket had lazily been only on a part of Lev’s hip and his left leg. He was sprawled out across Yaku’s bed, the smaller of the two curled up atop the other. Lev still had an arm wrapping around Yaku’s waist with his fingers draping his stomach, and Yaku’s fingertips gently grazed Lev’s chest. 

Needless to say, Kai took about 17 pictures and sent them all to Yaku and Lev as well. His favourite of them was the 8th in which he was holding up a peace sign next to the two sleeping boys. After his games had been done, he smiled at them while shoving his phone into his pocket. He walked to the other side of the bed and put the blanket back on them just below Yaku’s shoulders, and whispered “Goodnight, you two.” before closing the door on his way out. 

The morning after, Kai had received double portions of scrambled eggs, courtesy of Lev.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i did this  
> also  
> when i fell out of my boarding school's window the same thing happened and my headmaster made me write a paper on student safety


End file.
